


Five Memories Daniel Got Back at Inopportune Times

by WritinginCT



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Community: sg1_five_things, Multi, Post-Ascension, Prompt Reponse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-15
Updated: 2008-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ sg1_five_things prompt:  Five Memories Daniel Got Back at Inopportune Times</p><p>Mix of Slash and Het:  Jack/Daniel, Daniel/Sha're, Daniel/OMC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Memories Daniel Got Back at Inopportune Times

As he lay there boneless and sated Daniel contemplated some of the most inopportune times his memories decided to resurface...

For instance, the memory of Sam's cleavage in a blue dress. Not an unpleasant memory by any stretch. But his libido had a certain amount of healthy interest in the memory and there was no way to disguise the sudden swelling in his BDU's. Nothing was wrong with the memory or his reaction to it _per se_, but given that he was plastered up against Jacob Carter's back as they hid in a very small alcove from patrolling Jaffa the timing was at best... inopportune.

Another example was the memory of the first time Sha're had initiated sex between them. He knew she enjoyed their lovemaking and was always receptive to his touch but she would never make the first move. She would never admit to _wanting_ him. He had lovingly teased her about it and tried to break through the demureness that she had been raised to have and finally his efforts paid off. The memory of her sneaking up behind him one afternoon and slipping her arms around him as her hands groped and teased him through his robes was a joyful one. As were the rest of his memories about that afternoon they spent naked in their bed. It was a memory to be cherished and savored. And he welcomed its return. But not brought on by the smell of sandalwood in the middle of the candle store in the mall as he stood next to Teal'c

Then there was the memory of Janet teaching Teal'c the Macarena dance. A backyard barbecue that had been full of food and friends and beer had been the backdrop to the memory. A little high on sunshine and cold brew when the song had come on the radio Janet and Sam couldn't help but dance in their seats along with it. When Teal'c had questioned what they were doing, Janet had laughed and simply pulled him out into the yard and taught him the dance. There was much laughter and cat-calling from their audience as their dance wound down. It was a silly light-hearted moment that Daniel was glad was so indelibly set in his mind that it was one of his strongest returning memories; it would always be something that made him smile. However he wished it hadn't returned the _moment_ Taps started playing at Janet's memorial service.

Another almost embarrassing recall was the memory of what happened when Urgo _suggested_ that he take a good look around in the community showers. A handful of young buff Marines filled the locker room with the sounds of friendly trash talk as they showered away the sweat from their pickup basketball game. Urgo's suggestion was so irresistible that Daniel broke the sacrosanct communal shower rule of not looking at the other naked people. His eye had been drawn to one broad glistening wet back covered in beautifully drawn ink. The designs were an old prayer for peace and strength tattooed in spidery black Arabic. When the Marine turned around Daniel could see more designs gracing his chest and trailing down his torso towards his groin. The man was simply a work of art and Daniel found his fingers itching to trace all those patterns on the other man's skin. As Daniel's gaze traveled back up that muscular chest he realized that the man was watching him with amused eyes and Daniel prayed that the floor would simply open up and swallow him. When nothing was said and no half expected punches were thrown Daniel was relieved and hurried out of the locker room much to Urgo's dismay. A week or so after they were finally rid of Urgo there had been a confident knock on Daniel's apartment door. He opened it to see the Marine, wearing a cocky grin with a bottle of Egyptian wine in one hand and his overnight bag in the other. They didn't leave the apartment for two days and Daniel's fingers had gotten to trace and retrace the other man's ink many times. It had been a one time thing that they had both enjoyed and it was a memory Daniel enjoyed reliving, _in private_. To have it all hit him at once in the middle of a pickup game of basketball with Ferretti and a bunch of other hard-core Marines was really obnoxious timing.

But while those were fairly innocuous, the last one, the memory of Jack shooting Reese, truly came at _the_ most inopportune time. The white hot rage and anger and absolute frustration that either shooting things or blowing things up was always Jack's best solution. He had actually vented those emotions at the time but the incident had been the so-called straw that broke the camel's back. In that moment he had truly hated all that Jack represented. It was probably a memory that he could have lived without recalling. But it was certainly some sort of bad cosmic humor that he recalled it when he was balls deep in Jack's ass. They had already been on edge all day, on opposite sides of a solution (_again_) to a problem at the mountain. Their emotions were high, which is probably why he recalled this particular memory, but the timing really left something to be desired. They had promised each other that no matter what happened at work that it would never be brought to bed with them. Unfortunately, Daniel had little control over his unexpected memory flares. And as the anger and rage and frustration of the memory coursed through him it channeled into his motions and he fucked Jack rougher and deeper than he ever had before. When the memory faded and red haze of anger dropped from his eyes Daniel realized that as hard and fast as he was thrusting into Jack, that Jack was arching back against him just as fiercely with his hands fisted in the sheets. The sight of that sent Daniel over the edge with Jack joining him a beat later.

While they were trying to recoup from that exceptionally powerful orgasm, Jack lazily waved a finger in the air as if to make a point, his own breathing still ragged and his mouth parched, and asked, "Do I even want to know what you remembered this time?"

Daniel rolled over and put his head on Jack's chest, he should have known that Jack would pick up on that. He listened to Jack's heartbeat for a moment, and felt Jack's hand idly stroking his neck. With a little sigh he said, "Reese."

"Ah," was Jack's soft reply. There was no need for further discussion on that; it was a topic they had argued into the ground before his ascension and nothing had changed.

Daniel could tell that Jack had fallen asleep and as he lay there boneless and sated Daniel contemplated some of the most inopportune times his memories decided to resurface. He decided with a little grin that maybe the timing of the Reese memory wasn't quite so bad, at least it had been a Jack-centric moment from his past. It would have been really, _really_ weird to have had the memory of say Sam's little striptease adventure on P3X-595 for instance floating around his head while he was having sex with Jack. And as he fell asleep he was trying to puzzle out if that somehow would constitute a virtual threesome...  


\---------------  
the end. 

 

****When this was originally posted I ended up writing a bit of Urgo dialog for the shower scene in the thread comments.  Here 'tis for anyone interested:

  
"Oh wow, that guy's got really big muscles. Ohhhh is that tattoo? What's it say? Can you read it? I can't read it. Does that skin feel different from the rest? Can we touch it? Oh wow, he's got more on the front. Just look at flat stomach, he must do a lot of situps. Hey, he's got another design under his belly button. Noooo, that's not fair, I wasn't done looking down there yet. He has pretty eyes. He's smiling at us, I think he likes us. Hey! Where are we going? You know if you stay and talk to him maybe we could touch his tattoos..."

;) 

-CJ

  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ sg1_five_things prompt: Five Memories Daniel Got Back at Inopportune Times


End file.
